Pope Alexander II
Pope Alexander II, more commonly known as HIH Crown Prince Jonathan and formerly known as King Jonathan I of Moylurg (born Jonathan Austen on 13 October 1994), is the current Pope of the Proto-Cults, appointed by Declan I, II & V on 1 January 2011. As Prime Minister of Austenasia and Viceroy of Orly, he is the main representative of the Crown of Wilcsland in the Carshalton Sector. At the age of nine, Jonathan was appointed the new Midget Master by his predeccessor Midget Master Daniel I. Midget Master Jonathan II oversaw a period of rapid expansion of the Midget Empire, and despite having to share power with rebelling generals after two large coups, managed by the end of his reign to have increased the Midget territories to the extent formerly held by Billy of Rushymia, not including the exclave territory of Atkantia Minor and the suzerainty that the Midgets excercised over Mushamp Alley. In July 2006, Jonathan had to leave the school where the Midgets were based, and left the title of Midget Master to his sister, Midget Master Caroline III. For the next few years, Jonathan focused most of his attention on the Merger Club, a group for children that he had founded the previous year at his local church, which by the time of its official dissolution in August 2009 had raised over £600 for various charities. On 20 September 2008, Jonathan's immediate family declared their house independent from the United Kingdom, founding the Empire of Austenasia. Jonathan's father, Terry, was proclaimed the Emperor (making Jonathan the Crown Prince), and Jonathan was proclaimed the Prime Minister - his position as Prime Minister was confirmed by an election less than four months later, on 1 January 2009. Crown Prince Jonathan led Austenasia from a small family-based micronation to a locally infamous nation with three seperate properties that was notable enough to appear on Wikipedia, in a local newspaper, and at least two international publications. Crown Prince Jonathan first came into contact with King Declan I of Moylurg during the Austenasian Civil War, fought between the government supporters of Emperor Esmond III and the rebel supporters of Princess Caroline (the former Third Midget Master, who was claiming the Austenasian Throne). Crown Prince Jonathan supported the Emperor, and so stayed in power after the war. On 23 July 2010, Declan I appointed Crown Prince Jonathan to the office of Viceroy of the newly founded Kingdom of Copan. The two leaders met a fortnight later on 7 August and signed the Treaty of Wilton, establishing an official alliance between Moylurg and Austenasia. The two leaders met again on 25 September 2010, and on 19 October the Crown Prince was appointed joint King of Moylurg, and ruled alongside King Declan until 10 November, when Moylurg transitioned into Wilcsland and Jonathan was removed from power and compensated with the title Duke of Atlantos. On 12 November 2010, Emperor Esmond III deposed King Calum I of the Grove and installed Crown Prince Jonathan as Lord Regent. Jonathan abdicated from this position on 8 December, which led to the creation of the Tsardom of Orly and the War of the Orlian Reunification. This war resulted in Declan I becoming joint Emperor of Austenasia alongside Esmond III, and Jonathan's jurisdiction as Viceroy of Copan was extended to cover the whole of Orly. As Viceroy, Jonathan has so far appointed Calum I as King of the Grove and Miles, Prince of Copan, as ruler of the Kingdom of Copan - both of these are vassal monarchs to the Tsar, ruling under the supervision of Jonathan.